


I don’t computer but you just deerezz my operating system

by Saxzer



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Compliant, Gen, M/M, Or not, Seme! Riku, Soriku - Freeform, Uke! Sora, game master! riku, game master! vanitas, i live for memes, i need a complaint for the ending, i read a same trope but only the seme was an illustrator so i had to make a diff approach, i wanna add more but naaah, idk i lvoe them so much, idk why i wrote this, maybe when I had the will to write the second chapter lols, puny title i know, riku and vanitas are bros for life for the life that is me, riku is a dork, rikuso, so im gonna made lots of aus and fics and arts for them, sora cant computer is my fave thing in the world, soriku is canon mga ulol, theyre canon you cant change my mind, vanriku bromance, voice actor! Sora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saxzer/pseuds/Saxzer
Summary: Your typical Youtube/Game Master fell in love with a videogame's voice actorNote: slow updates with slow burn love story





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After reading a yaoi manga about an BL illustrator falling so bad with a BL voice actor, i present to you a complaint soriku fanfic for you thirsty indulge.

_ Ring ring ring!  _

 

The sound of Riku’s smartphone continued to rang echoing from entire four corners of his room. 

 

“Go away.” he mumbled in hoped that by talking to it would help and will turn off courtesy of his plea. 

 

_ Ring ring ring!  _

 

Annoyed and cranky, Riku raised his left arm tucking at the nightstand in search of the offending gadget and did him a favor to turn off the alarm. Was too tired to even know why he set his alarm so early at the first place then--- 

 

_ Knock knock knock!  _

 

Finally up, Riku scratched his head getting off his bed to get the door. His roommate-slash-bestfriend Vanitas appeared. The same disturbed, annoyed and tired appearance as him. “You look like shit.” Vanitas told  his silver-haired friend, ordering him to get downstairs. Yawned, Riku followed the raven to their shared kitchen. It was a simple with simple decorations, a few pots and pans, an induction oven and their “sacred ref of supplies” dub thee Vanitas. 

 

Riku grabbed two empty bowls in the cupboard placing it on the table. Then came at the ref opening it to find their KoKo Krunch cereal box almost empty. Actually, their fridge are running low on supplies as well. Riku will definitely write a memo for them to buy groceries for the upcoming days. Pouring the last content of the cereal, Vanitas also sat with two cups of coffee in his hands giving one to Riku. 

 

“Thanks.” he said taking a quick sip of the liquid. His eyes finally awake and alive, thanking the gods for inventing coffee. His raven roommate was also sane a phone in hand, too indulge in whatever’s occupying his attention. Riku did the same, checking his mail which he was supposed to do the first thing in the morning.  Some were from job posting notifications, others were unknown numbers; definitely from the fangirls from his Youtube channel that bombarded this notification bell demanding him for his personal contact number. 

Something heavy weighed on his shoulder realizing his roommate’s head was there taking a peak on Riku’s phone. He sneer a triumphant grin telling the silver-haired he was such a lady’s man. Riku growled. “Fuck off, Vani. This is why creating a gaming channel was annoying in the first place,”  Taking a spoonful of his chocolate cereal. He read some of the mails, containing cliche confessions that they wanted to become Riku’s girlfriend or even a fling.

 

“Women.” he added, after reading five of them, Riku decided to remove it from his mailbox, saving important messages which he stumbled from the gaming company, the two is under at.

  
  


**To: Riku Tenebrae (gamemastertenebrae@gamingauthority.com); Vanitas Kara (gamemasterkara@gamingauthority.com)**

**From: The XIII Gaming Authority (orgxiii@gamingauthority.com)**

**Subject: Anime Adaptation Reveal Invitation**

 

**Greetings, Game Masters!**

 

**Thank you so much for your wonderful dedication to the company. With your Youtube channel gaining five hundred thousands followers, and for streaming the company’s video games, we have also reached our expected net sales from you and Master Kara’s continued game streams that our successful game “Verum Rex” will finally has his own anime adaptation!** **  
** **  
** **We will reveal the casts, animation studio, music production, etc of the adaptation and we hope that you will come and witness this memorable experience.**

 

**We would like to invite the both of you in the launch of the anime adaptation here in Radiant Garden Suites & Casinos, Ballroom Hall at Friday 6 P.M. Please show your ID to the security for entrance. **

 

**We hope to see your presence!**

 

**Best regards,**

**Xemnas**

**Chief Operating Officer (COO) of The XIII Gaming Authority**

  
  


Vanitas catcalled. Showing the silver-orb on his tongue while Riku shoved his face away from him. He loved his roommate but he gets uncomfortable with his piercings, especially in his tongue. The raven laughed at Riku’s expression contented with his motive. “Well it’s about the damn time they recognized the game itself. Wasting three months with a game that’s not mainstream hurts my back, fingers, and my pride.” 

 

Riku rolled his eyes but everything Vanitas ranted was the truth. It was one hell of a three months. For his channel, he and Vanitas had almost reached its peak of abandoning the game. Their stream didn’t even reach a thousand due to it being new and indie. Don’t forget about the story plot was very confusing and full of mechas.

  
Hint: their fans did not like a boring and game involving robots fighting unless it was as cool as Gundam. 

 

Their subscribers decreasing by the day. Vanitas was the first one to gave up, informing the company about his review and how “pathetic” the storyline and gameplay was whereas Riku was also deciding to end. Nevermind, that there would be no pay if they didn’t finished the game. Being beta testers was a high-paying job that Riku and Vanitas decided to apply. Both being previous professional gamers, they had lots of fans and followers even after leaving the pro gaming world. They were grateful and decided to open up their own streaming site where they also interact and play with newbies who are aiming to be pro gamers as their profession. They give tips, advices while enjoying games as they go.    
  
Eventually, the two of them began streaming pro games tournaments due to popular demand by their fans. They even have been dubbed as “VanReeks” even though Riku’s name was an insult, he later got used to it and had a community supporting their contents. Being popular had its perks when a famous gaming company had sent an email, inviting them to become their official beta tester. 

 

With a high-end pay and Youtube paying, Riku and Vanitas didn’t see the harm in accepting the job. What’s the worst that could happen?  

 

Verum Rex happened. 

 

I’m done. This is so done. This game is done

 

Like a mantra chanting, Riku already come up with his own review when he realized the next scene playing. (Note: he was half done with the game but he couldn’t really finished it due to some...well..issues of it.) There was a mysterious black hooded figure doing a heart symbol symbol using his hands shaping it towards the luminous brilliance of the moon. Next scenario was a male with different eye color. He had the same hairstyle Riku had in his teenage years: short but layered, even the hair color was the same. Curious, he immersed himself in the scenario, following the Riku look-alike, he let himself on the top of the tallest building. Gigas, or what the robots were called blocked his landing. Mysterious character then readied him right and mysteriously a weapon? No a blade appeared in his hands and before Riku could even know what was going on, the interface changed with menus, command and health bar appeared. 

 

Riku was freaking out. Like, LITERALLY FREAKING OUT. 

 

Punching every buttons he could until he could get the hang out of the mechanics, slashing every Gigas come in his mind. Riku was...enjoying it. “Holy shit damn!” he screamed too loud enough for Vanitas to enter his room. “Reeks, you know I love you in a no homo way but if you don’t the fuck up right I am going to holy shit what the fuck are you playing you inconsiderate asshole and why the heck does the character look exactly like teenage bitch Riku?!” Running towards his silver roommate, Vanitas watched Riku play defeating lots of Gigas. 

 

“This is the Verum Rex, dude. You need to continue playing.” 

 

“Shut the fuck up, douche, I’m already on it without you stating the obvious,” running towards the door but returned as if he forgotten something important to tell. “Also turn on the stream. Bitch needs to gain followers and a promotion for this. I don’t like real teenage bitch Riku but game teenage bitch Riku is l i t!” 

 

With their fruitful perseverance, and promotion invites, Verum Rex was one of the most blossoming video game of the year and VanReeks being the first people who played and experience the game. 

 

With the invitation of the game being adapted as an anime, it was very tempting since the game was an exclusive game with only a japanese voice actor. The creator strictly didn’t want any dubbed from the voice actors that he purposely choose but agreed to have an “outside” Japan released with the exception of  “no other dubs” which the company complied. 

 

Riku smiled, replying a “yes” to the invitation. 

 

He couldn’t wait for the gathering. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't supposed to be updating this but I was surprised the BL manga that I based this just updated as well and it gave me smexy frick frack so here you go! 
> 
> P.S. i made up all of the usernames okay if you happen to see a same user here, its purely coincidental. also, there's two of my usernames that i used in my online games, if you got it right its yaay!!
> 
> follow me shennanigans on twitter @ sorikuss

“Shoutout to KingOfGamesYohgiMotto. Thank you for the donation, man. This means a lot to me and to my channel.” Riku says at the his microphone, punching buttons on his PS4 after seeing a notification that one of his subscriber just donated $10 in his Paypal account. Making sure he pronounced the the username properly or as much as possible got it right.

 

He also sneered a grin, remembering the name of the protagonist in that same card game he and Vanitas had played when they were playing “Strip and Drunk Duel” on Saturday dubbed as “Drunkterday”, This was their only leisure time aside from streaming their gameplays or casting official ESports games tournament.

 

They sometimes stream their drunk games where they only open an invitation link on  their private Discord channel for the first 200 people who wants to watch them lose their dignities. The last time they did stream their drunkard gameplay, half of their subscribers dared them that whoever loses should kiss the winner. The match was intense but in the end, Vanitas won making Riku lose his virgin lips as he kissed Vanitas for the first time.

 

His raven roommate laughed, his cheeks red from all the martini he dranked (both have different tastes. Their subscribers even asked if where do they buy their alcohol. The two said in unison that it was “classified information” and would never tell where they got it), he joked the camera asking their subscribers if he should wear lipstick so that the evidence of them kissing will be visible and fans would have proof that Riku whacked the raven’s for suggesting such embarrassing thought.  

 

“Come on, Reeks, hun, we homos. We’ve already seen each others dicks since high school.”

 

Another whack in the head, but this time, Vanitas was actually whimpering in his drunkard state telling that it hurts. “Fuck you, Vani. Don’t even give them more fanservices we’ve already doing.”  Riku grabbed a glass of homemade margarita. Drinking all of its contents as liquid courage for he was about to be doing. “You fuckers better not be recording this or so help me God I’ll delete my channel. Goodluck finding me on the internet!” Warning at the camera.

 

The kissed came and lots of the people in their discord channel died from their fanservice.

 

_In behalf of the 200 subscribers who died after seeing VanReeks doing a torrid “Kissing Booth” kiss scene._

_  
_ _You will forever be in the hearts of the_ **_VanReeks Pornsite_ ** _Discord channel._

  


Riku’s phone pinged notifying him about that his pay from the gaming company have finally been transferred from his PayPal. Thank God, he can finally pay Vanitas for the rent of his room. He didn’t question why he was the last of the two of them who receives his pay from the XIII Organization Gaming Authority. Riku has two hunches: 1) The gaming company likes Vanitas or 2) The gaming company just hates Riku. The raven assured his silver-haired friend that they get the same amount from the company. Why Riku was always late, he had no idea.

  
Onwards to his gaming stream, he was so focused on the game he almost missed the stream’s chat

 

**_daisu777: omg bruh the verum rex was totally awesomesauce! If it wasn’t for u, i never would encounter this beautiful gem of a game! More power to your channel_ **

 

**_gamergurlhoe2k19: Reeks! You are so beautiful! I became a gamer bc of your channel. Pls notice me senpai ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥_ **

 

**_zoeeeeeV9: luv ur channel bruh, just wanna ask if what other games you going to stream? Would like you to see horror games like Fatal Frame and Silent Hill. TIA_ **

 

**_delicsnakekuu: how’s it goin bro? Thanks again for the recommendation about Verum Rex. Game was overkill! If you want, I can get you a copy of Devil May Cry series. Just send your PSN account deets so I can prep ‘em._ **

 

**_More power to your channel, bro! Peace out._ **

 

**_GayForMastahTenebrae1234: Riku! OH my god finally caught up and joined one of your livestreams. You are such an adorable and cool streamer. I always watch your contents and your stream casting together with Vanitas._ **

 

**_I live for VanReeks so much I ship you with each other. Ajksdhasjkhdjaks plssforgivdisfujohoe_ **

 

**_I got a source from one of your fellow followers that Verum Rex will be having its own anime adaptation and there was a fan gathering for it. Will u and Vani be coming in the event?_ **

 

**_bitchachosnachoZ: WHAT?!_ **

**_DAFUQC?!_ **

 

**_AXEwithanL: STFU!!!_ **

**_S T A  H P_ **

**_natsuckiss: bitch where did u get that info?!_ **

 

**_dAth0EGAMING:  qsgywcsknwnshs fam._ **

**_LINKKKKKK!!!!_ **

**_LINK!!!_ **

 

**_AXEwithanL: LINK!_ **

 

**_bitchachosnachoZ: for the love of Riku my King, give me the link!!!_ **

  


The entire chatbox was in chaos, spamming chats about sauce, link, and some info that it was real that Riku almost totally forgot about the said event.

 

“Oh crap. I forgot about the event,” he mumbled in his mic but his voice was heard and his fans speed-typing chats like “omfg”, “Riku did you mean…”, “omg shut up”. Riku really do loved his circle of fans and their creative language that sometimes, he adopt the words and expressions into his everyday life. Looking at the camera, he grabbed a white envelope showing it to his fans. A wax seal was present with a sigil of the The XIII Organization Gaming Authority visible. “Yeap, me and Vani are definitely invited in the press conference of the game.

 

It’s going to be hold on tomorrow at Radiant Garden Hotels & Casinos,” his channel’s chatbox went wild. Incoherent fangirling, fanboying chats spam him. Congratulating the game streamer how successful and worth playing Verum Rex. They even praised him for not giving up in playing the game that half of the gaming community went wild, quickly buying the game. Every gamers was hooked into the storyline spreading it like a virus.

 

He also added that no additional information was enclosed in his invitation aside from the trailer reveal, casts, animation studio, etc. “But hey guys, they might dropped the second installment of Verum Rex pretty soon seeing after that cliffhanger ending. I’ll inform you guys about it. I wouldn’t put that in my channel but you can follow me on Twitter @tenebraeriku for anything. I also have an upcoming giveaway raffle if I reached 300k followers. The prize would be a Platinum Edition of Verum Rex. Me and Vani will be signing the CD case itself so goodluck. Mechanics will be posted soon.” Riku gazed at his wall clock, it was almost dinner time and he hadn’t cooked anything yet. Hovering his character, Riku moved his game persona towards the nearest save point, calling it a night and rest. He also assumed that Vanitas is almost done with his cram school. Riku had no idea what he was studying but he supported Vanitas in whatever plans he does.

 

Saying goodbye to his followers, Riku shut down his desktop, camera and PS4. Stretching his arms, the silver-haired walked towards the kitchen to make dinner. Vanitas would likely want something that will make him be awake since he streams at midnight.

 

“Fried rice and chicken curry then.” Riku says, gathering the ingredients needed in the fridge. All necessary ingredients gathered, the silver-haired started chopping everything.

  


A few minutes passed by, the entrance door flew open announcing Vanitas’ presence. “God, I’m beat. What’s for dinner, Mom?” Vanitas jokingly says flopping his body on the couch, face buried in the throw pillows. Riku laughed at the Mom joke saying that it was fried rice and curry. With a speed like lightning, Vanitas was already at the table, utensils in his hand waiting for Riku to put his food on the table. Clasping his hands likes a prayer, Vanitas uttered a Japanese word “itadakimasu” before digging into his food. Vanitas was a pureblood Japanese while Riku was half-Italian, the two of them just clicked when they were put together as roommates when they were still in college and now successful and professional adults, the two still share the same rent space as they did, saying that it was their memento to each other but they were still plan to find a penthouse that the two of them will share, hence their shared bank accounts.

 

“Speaking of events,” Says Vanitas stopping his eating. A sauce dripping in the corner of his mouth. “Reeks, do you have anything to wear for the upcoming gathering?” Shaking his head, still have no idea on what to wear. There was nothing fancy in his fashion wardrobe aside from the suit and tie he wore on graduation and it was the remembered that fit the fancy category.

 

It was so outdated, Riku would never wear the same clothes for a gathering full of rich people. “No.” He replied, digging on his own plate of food. Confessing that he needs to buy clothes for the event. His raven roommate propositioned that to come with with him to go shopping along with Vanitas’s “Venty Wenty”.

 

“Ah. The mysterious boyfriend I presume?” said Riku with one eyebrow raised. Vanitas pointed the stabbed chicken skin in the fork at Riku, defending the accusation. “He’s real alright. The idiot’s already pestering me to meet you. God,” remembering the way Ventus (‘that was his full, I just gave him a dumb nickname which in turn he actually liked it and the name got stuck’ the raven explained) had asked him so many times about Riku and when will he met him. “I’m his boyfriend and he’s more interested in meeting you. Talk about a stab in heart.” Riku laughed assuring him that there was no way he will take Venty Wenty away from him.

 

“But if he is, what you call, adorable, then I can’t promise anything.” jokingly retorted and the raven scowled. The raven gasped saying “Bitch, that idiot is mine.” to Riku but knew that it was only a joke. After dinner, Vanitas offered to wash the dishes ushering to go to sleep already. It was almost time for the raven to do his livestream gameplays and his followers requested NieR: Automata. Riku hadn’t played the game but will definitely add into his list to play/stream.

 

The giveaway!

  


“Oh.” Riku exclaimed, he told Vanitas that he was going to give away about the signed copy of the platinum copy of Verum Rex. Vanitas nodded. “Just give it to me a week before prior.” and Riku went towards his room. Scratching the back of his head, the silver-haired yawned, he grabbed first his phone to check onto his twitter page and turns out the followers he’d received just went tripled!

 

From five hundred followers to four thousands making him smile. “Seriously, these fans.” Riku then messaged Axel, the company’s Marketing head.

 

 

  


Friday morning came and Riku got up. Preparing for his daily routine: wash up, bathe, do a run around the neighborhood, make breakfast and stream. Since it was the day of the gathering Riku announced to all his social media accounts that he could not go online and stream games. Leaving his room, he heard noises coming from Vanitas room, probably still streaming.

 

Creeping up inside, his raven roommate was in his pjs, D.Va headset and controller on hand. His room was almost as neat as Riku’s but more chaotic when it comes to designs: there were a lot of rock band posters pin up in his wall, a glass case full of saberfaces servants figurines from that series called Fate, his video-game console cabinet was also present on the view, there was also a corkboard beside his bed where a photo of two children with different hair color. He couldn’t make out due to its small size. On view, Vanitas looked up to Riku and nodded focusing on his game. Riku crossed his arms waiting for the raven to scold him to leave his room. “‘Vani, any thoughts if you’re going to put a tattoo on your shoulder blades like Eve does in NieR:Automata?’ Yeah no. I do think the tatts are rad but that is not my style, either I’ll choose something more tribal-ish or vintage.”

 

A chat question?, he presume. Riku mimed about the clothes shopping and Vanitas nodded. “Alright, this concludes today’s stream because,” ushering his silver-haired friend to come closer towards the camera. Riku obliged and could see his and Vanitas face on the monitor. The chat started going wild again. “Me and Reeks have a date with the mall for buying fancy clothes. Say hi to my followers Reeks,”

 

Annoyed, Riku decided to humour Vanitas and did what was told. “Yeah, so hello and good morning everyone. Sorry I had to take Vani away from you guys. We actually going to have a date.” and kissed the cheeks of Vanitas. The chatbox, went wild. Again. “Gross! Do not do fanservice stuff outside the porn discord channel.”

 

**3m0_k1d: wat?!**

 

**roxie31: reeeeeeeeeeeee**

**internal screaming**

 

**HokageSasukinks: Σ(||ﾟДﾟ)ﾋｨｨｨｨ**

**g a y**

 

**Korabendings: dude**

**//drips holy water to screen and eyes**

 

**awsawadsd: jwbsohjdhskndooh**

**sum1 hold me**

 

**VANREEKSIZHREAL: I SHIP!!!**

**VANREEKS IS CANON YOU ASS**

 

**GamingGeekarooo: jesus my eyes.**

**Stop this im gonna unsubscribe you if you do that**

 

**VANREEKSIZHREAL: OMG YOU SAID NO FANSERVICE OUTSIDE OF THE DISCORD CHANNEL.**

**MAY I KNOW THE LINK?**

 

“You are so so so dead, Tenebrae.” Vanitas says with death reflecting in his golden orbs. His silver-haired friend just grinned, amused at whatever he did that triggered Vanitas to show his other side.

 

“Bring it on, Vani.”

 

* * *

 

Vanitas was the first one who spotted place where they would meet Ventus. Riku just shrugged following him towards the center when a loud “Vaniiii!!!” screeched and looked for the owner of the voice. Vanitas wasn’t kidding about Ventus being adorable. The person in questioned had a very brunette-blonde hair with spikes with spikes much more ridiculous to Vanitas, he wore faded green tank top combined with a dirty-white trench coat, ripped jeans and black converse. The only accessory he had was a heart-shaped with four points on the lower part in his left ear.

 

Vanitas waved his hand as the boyfriend wrapped his hands on Vanitas’s waist and kissed his cheek. Riku’s inner thoughts were already laughing or maybe screaming for how cheesy the two were. The brunette boyfriend apologized for being late (not really but Vanitas likes to make Ventus feel bad about himself) saying that there was an old lady that needed help into getting to the bus station when she was carrying a large paper bag full of groceries.

 

The raven just rolled his eyes. “You never do say no to a help, aren’t you?” Ventus laughed  saying it was in his nature to help those in need. Ventus just realized Riku’s presence. “Oh! Sorry for leaving you out. I presume your Riku Tenebrae?”

 

Riku nodded. “And you must the famous Ventus Wayward aka ‘Venty Wenty’.” At the pronounced of the nickname, Ventus face reddened covering his face with his hands. Too cute. Embarrassed that Vanitas told him about the nickname. Vanitas raised his hands innocently. “Hey, don’t look at me like that. We don’t keep secrets from each other tho.” He put his hand on Ventus bottom lip, pleasing and cooing him the brunette that he shouldn’t make it a big deal.

 

Seeing the two of them being lovey-dovey was too much annoying the hell out of Riku. “Hey, if you two lovebirds done with your public display of affection. Can we go to the actual task at hand? You know, shopping? For clothes?”

 

Guilty at hand, Ventus apologized nudging his boyfriend to do the same thing. “Sorry for having a lovelife, Reeks. Never knew you were such a jealous type.”

 

“For once, Vanitas. Just shut up.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will update this with arts, still sketching on what they look like tho hoho im actually dying as i write this mthrfvckr. its short so forgive me. 
> 
> Also i'll be adding cameos of different series that i love. Can you guess them? 
> 
> Crossover 1  
> -made by CLAMP   
> -shoujo   
> -the main heroine is named in the first word she had ever spoke

The three stopped by at a clothing store called “Tuxedos and Sailors”. A very unique name for a store who sells clothes but who were they judge? Stepping inside the store they were greeted by cheerful sales clerk. Their smiles were very bright blinding anyone with their happy atmosphere. Vanitas shielded himself, saying it was too bright for his eyes. Ventus chuckled enjoying his boyfriend’s miserable state. He wrapped his arms around the raven and dragging him along towards the deeper parts. Riku on the other hand, was been left out. Confused and clueless on where the heck should he go. 

 

Trying to look like he belong, Riku slowly wandered to each sections and trying not to embarrassed himself. The two lovebirds have totally forgotten about him. Again. He was in the tie section checking out the ties that almost look identical with their form (even some designs were the same but had diff color mixes) when a union of females said a “Welcome!” to him. He turned to see two identical females with the same hair length and hair color. 

 

Twins perhaps? The only difference was that the other had dark clothing and the other one had light. He was getting confused until he saw the name tags on each twins. Elda and Freya. Freya with the dark clothes while Elda with light ones. They were much younger than he is. Too young to even work in a legal store but decided not to question any longer. 

 

“Do you have any style that you have in mind?” they say in unison. Waiting for Riku’s answer. “Uh… yeah, actually my friends left me so I have no idea how to shop for clothes but do you have in mind what’s a good dress for a ‘press conference’? Not too formal and not too casual as well,” babbling incoherent words making his situation much more difficult. The twins moved their heads to the right, confused as well. Damn it, he was making it harder for the girls. “Please just help me out.” He pleaded and tried the pretty boy helpless cute pose (he could swear there were flowers blooming at the background, the sparkling screen effect in cam) and prayed this will not flopped.

 

Unfortunately it did. But the twins just nodded. “We didn’t understand you mister but I am sure Elda and Freya can help,” replied the Freya girl. Elda grabbed the silver-haired towards the fitting room. Pushing him inside, Elda and Freya told Riku not to leave. “Elda will get something that is not ‘too casual’.” and left. Freya just stared at Riku immensely making the silver-haired felt awkward. “Uh…is there something on my face?” Dumbly asked the blonde girl. Freya shook her head. “Freya just remembered a person who look just like you. Freya remembers he was a game character.” She must be talking about Yozora. Amused that normal people knew the game. 

 

The game really was popular for normal women know its characters. It’s also a good thing that less people knew his face even if he had been featured in a lot of game-related articles from geek magazines. 

 

A few minutes came and there was a hand inside the fitting room with clothes hanging. He heard one of the twin’s voice which he assumes was Elda with the clothes. “Please put this on, sir and after that you can go outside and Elda and Freya will check if it will suit your features.” Being clueless, Riku just took the pile of clothes putting them piece by piece. He then heard Ventus and Vanitas calling out to him. “In here!” he replied, hoping they find him. 

 

The twins must’ve saw them guiding the two to which fitting room he was in. Vanitas scolded his boyfriend for dragging him deeper, forgotten that they had another companion with them. “I already told you, I’m sorry for leaving Riku behind. I really do.” Ventus says his voice soft and could diminish the he was really sincere. Riku just heard his raven roommate scowled. “You’re lucky, you’re cute and has a taste of fashion. Would totally rock the gathering with these clothes.” 

 

“Hey, I’m still here so shut your bickering or so help me God.” he was almost done buttoning the pants. After that, he moved the curtains(blinds) to show himself. Riku was wearing a dark blue long-sleeved blouse with checkered white and dark blue the folder collar, a black hoodie-like coat and fitted dark blue slacks to compliment the blouse. Vanitas whistled whiles Ventus was staring at him, his eyes sparkles with amazement. Vanitas was the first to comment. 

 

“Nope. The hood needs to go and it's out of place. You’re going to be the laughing stock, Reeks. 

 

Get. Rid. Of. It.” Ventus put his hand on his chin, examining the silver-haired. He also nodded which an equivalent of him agreeing to whatever choice Vanitas had. “Ughhh.” Riku groaned going back inside the fitting room. Elda then hurried towards the aisles in pursuit of another piece while Freya took the taken off clothes from Riku. 

 

This was going to be a long long day.

 

* * *

 

A few “nope”, “that’s horrible”, “that won’t even do” (seriously! Would you just fucking decide?!) from the two lovers. They finally got the  _ perfect  _ fashion for Riku. And at the nick of two hours before the gathering starts. Ventus had to part ways saying that he also had commitment to be going to. The raven just raised an eyebrow, not amused at his boyfriend’s said. The blonde chuckled kissing Vanitas onto the cheeks for reassurance parting words of “You’ll be surprised.” 

 

The two entered their respective rooms to get their personal bathroom. Thank god that they had persuaded the landlady to approve of their proposal since they were famous and the two agree that they will never want to share a bathroom with some strangers, even if they were living in the same goddamn apartment. With a power of persuasion and additional fees, the landlady agrees anyway. 

  
  


Riku hums curious about whatever the meaning to Ventus’s words. Looking at the mirror, Riku started styling his mane. Bottles of hairspray and loose hair strands scattered on the bathroom floor trying to get the perfect look that Vanitas suggested to him. Saying that it would ‘kill all of the ladies’ which he didn’t really mind. At all but decided to just go with for the satisfaction. 

 

Riku went to a look where his shoulder-length hair was always in a high-ponytail style ever since he noticed it was getting longer. Riku was lazy to go to a hair salon to get a haircut or more like he was sentimental to it. 

 

Vanitas suggested to brush up his bangs, where his eyes could stand out than being hidden in his silver locks. His aquamarine eyes now visible. Next in his advice was to go for the braids (tip: just do a loose braid man, maybe three or four then make it look like a princess braid but don’t overdo it or you’ll definitely be called a princess) his phone hang in a towel rocket, a video of how to braid was playing in the background and finally add some waves and volume into it. With his hair finished and looked like the same in the video comes the last part: clothes.

 

Normally, Riku is fine and can definitely finishing changing in a flash. But he didn’t want to ruin his hair. That was a pain in the ass, he thought and he did not want to fix it for the nth of his life. Looking at the clock, it was almost six thirty. He had little time left. 

 

Putting the inner shirt first, Riku carefully put the grey long-sleeve shirt then the patterned black-blue vest. Checking the mirror, he was almost done with his transformation when there was a knock he heard on his door. 

 

Vanitas. 

 

“Hey! It’s almost time. Are you done yet? Get downstairs at fifteen minutes. Uber’s almost here.” Announced Vanitas. Riku needed to pick up his pace. Pants already set and fixing his cuffs. One last part was the velvet coat for the finishing touches. Making everything is smooth, Riku look-over himself in the mirror. “Wow.” he says wasn’t even sure if he was him in the reflection but shrugged it. He grabbed his expensive rolex in the nightstand making his way downstairs. 

 

He was just in time and a black Volkswagen Santana GTS just parked at the apartment’s front. The raven turned towards Riku and the silver-haired just lost his voice. 

 

He knew Vanitas was hot in not “I’d fuck my best friend” kind of hot. The two respects each other and will never ever commit in a relationship. The white overall suit of was stunning making his mop of black hair stand out. Of course the signature ‘x’ belts hanging loosely on belt holes, and his eyeliner was even on-point. A cat-like eyes like Vanitas that Riku sometimes envy. 

 

Vanitas smirked. “Motherfucker. Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?” Riku just rolled his shoving the raven inside the car. When the two were comfortable at the back of the car, the raven grabbed Riku’s shoulders closing to his, his phone ready to take a photo of the two of them. 

  
  


**_vanitas the asshole master @vanitsktsktsk_ **

 

**_me and Vanitas going 2 prom! jk we gonna go to @verumrex’s presscon. @tenebraeriku looks so fab and gorgeous. how? im going gei lmao._ **

 

**_#verumrex #vanreeks #luvyahbitches_ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaay!! new chapter! finally finished! 
> 
> Yeah it was struggle writing this. Ya'll get a whopping ass long chapter and Riku and Sora finally meet and he gay now. woops 
> 
> scream at me on twitter @sorikuss ill be happy indulge you with my shennanigans

The hotel was jam packed per se. After their Uber carpool dropped them to the Radiant Garden Hotel Suites & Casino, they saw lots of paparazzi at cameras outside the venue. Probably going cover the whole event but that many? 

 

Vanitas whistled. “The old man must’ve been so proud for this. Look at all those cameras flocking and waiting for the event to start.” fixing his suit that was scrunched up during the car ride. Riku agreed nevertheless. It was definitely big considering the company hired lots of media to cover the event. He nudged his raven room mate towards the specific hall without alerting the media. Riku was never a fan of being a center of attention unlike Vanitas but his raven friend knew that. Said friend followed towards the entrance two-door glass. A hotel’s bellboy welcomed the two. 

 

“Welcome to Radiant Garden Hotel Suites  & Casino. How can I help you?” Riku checked the bellboy’s tag name: Tidus. He looks like a goofball, Riku says in his mind. Shaking his head, Riku showed his virtual invitation card along with his ID. Vanitas did the same. A few minutes, the bellboy acknowledge their invitations and ushered them towards the ballroom hall. In the doorway where two buff men  Riku and Vanitas are acquainted with. 

 

At their presence, Dilan, the pale man with a ponytail dreadlocks hair grinned crossing his hands. “Look what he have here. The two game master brats.” His fist clenched brofisting Vanitas like they were best buds. The other adult was quiet, his scary face compliments his scarred face and scary hairdo. Riku bowed for respect towards the two adults. Just like in entrance, they were asked for their identification cards for security purposes per se. Once that was done, they were welcomed inside the ballroom hall. 

 

The interior was exquisite and has the game’s theme. The wallpapers were skyscraper buildings, center stage had the game’s trailer, life-sized character standees. Seeing Yozora, the main character in the same size as him did he recognized their similarities although the heterochromia eyes of the game character was something he envied. It was pretty…seductive. 

 

He took a snap of picture of it. And posting it via twitter. 

 

**_riku tenebrae @tenebraeriku_ **

  
  
**_Finally at the venue. There’s a life-sized standee of @verumrex’s Yozora. The entire place is themed like how the game is supposed to be._ **   
  
**_Can’t wait for the big news._ **   
  
**_Also… @vanitsktsktsk is nowhere to be found. Again_ **

  
  
**_#verumrex #findingvanitas #vanreeks #yozora_ **

 

 

Lost in thought, then BAAAM!!! Riku clashed knocking him down on the floor. “Oh my god! So sorry about this.” Said the other person, Riku got up helping himself and saw a back of a running person. “His voice though.” Riku mumbles trying to decipher the voice, he definitely  _ knew  _ that voice but can’t seem to think on who. Riku being occupied with his questions and did not realized that he was being called. “Tenebrae! If you don’t bring your sorry self in here, I will definitely cut down your fucking salary!” 

****

Riku turned towards the voice and saw a blonde woman with two antennas as an ahoge. She was wearing a black tube dress with slit-cut up until her left thigh and a six-inch black stilettos. A lapel was connected in her ear and a clipboard in her hand. She was tapping her shoes and her face was very pissed off. The silver-haired hurriedly went to her side. “Sorry about that, Larxene. I’m already here so…” scratching his head he did a peace sign with his hand. “Peace?” 

****

The woman, Larxene, scowled. Throwing him a middle finger. As she writes something on the clipboard. Riku saw the contents (I didn’t mean) that it was a checklist of the guest attending the event. His and Vanitas’s name were cleared. “Fucking Saix for assigning me with the guest list.” she nagged, calling Saix some nasty names and mumbling her dilemmas on the air. “Uhhh…” 

****

“Zip it, pretty boy. Just go to your table. Vanitas is already there and probably flirting with the female servers.” pointing him towards a table wherein indeed his roommate was present and is flirting with the female servers. “He has a boyfriend, you know.” Riku replied. 

****

“Who fucking cares?!” the blonde woman threw her hands in the air like she was so done with life itself. Her lapel blinked red, Larxene talking whoever is on the other line. Riku walked towards said table but heard some words from her like missing, one left, guest, asshole. 

****

Speaking of asshole...

 

“You sure that tits isn’t fake? Why not let me examine them then. I have a degree on tits massaging you know.” Oh god. The female server’s cheeks were red. “Uh… please sir. This conversation is inappropriate.” she says her tone trying to be polite as possible. Riku can tell that she was also uncomfortable, a tray of wine glasses on top. Riku ahemed releasing the raven from his sexual harassment. The female bowed excusing herself from the two as Vanitas scowled putting his hand on his chin as disappointment. 

Riku raised an eye towards Vanitas. “You have a boyfriend, Vani. What if Ventus saw that?” he asked taking a seat at the empty chairs. Particularly at the opposite of where the raven sat. Vanitas fished out a mint in his pockets, chewing the gum to calm his mood. “Hey relax, dude. I’m loyal to Ventus but it never hurts to look.” 

“‘Look?!’ I know your games mister, you sick fuck. And a PhD on tits massage? That’s called sexual harassment dude.” the raven laughed, accepting that he did went a little too far with his sex flirting jokes. 

At seven pm sharp, the media were already inside the venue. Setting up their equipments. Dilan and Aeleus were busy checking each and everyone coming inside and making sure no problem were occuring. Larxene was still present, still checking every guest to see if they’ve arrived. Checking on the jam-packed, Riku recognized members of the XIII Gaming Authority were present. 

Demyx, was at the music department talking to their hired djs. He was at the department section along with Even and Ienzo. Said two were at center stage checking their script and the flow of the program. At the side part of the ballroom, you can see a pink-haired dude checking if every decorations and designs were in place. That’s Marluxia: the Marketing Head along with Larxene. These two were always assigned with the advertising, social media updates, marketing ideas, etc. that Old Man Xehanort were confident with their skills but out of the other members, these two were the most mysterious and not even the tenured employees knew how and which company did they come from before. 

People and guests were now going to their respective seats. Vanitas was starting to get bored that he started to play some  _ Fate/Grand Order _ on his phone. Complaining as well that he was hungry. “Seems that Mister Favorite was getting his panty in a twist.” a voice came and both turn around and saw the company’s lap dog or “Isa’s lap dog”. “Lea!” said in unison. He waved checking if the two were alright. He was wearing expensive tailor suit that he was supposedly been forced by Isa to custom-made one. A lapel was also in place on his ear. His device blinked. “What is it, Isa?” said the redhead. He moaned, replying that he had already triple-checked the raffle items and giveaways. “Cut me some slack, Isa.”

_ “Check them. Again.”  _ Riku accidentally heard from the other end making the redhead sigh in defeat. Going towards the backstage, he motioned Riku that his request (the Platinum Edition of Verum Rex) has already been packed. Miming a ‘sign’ gesture. He nodded thanking Lea for his hardwork. 

Finally eight pm. The music were getting a little louder, lights were turned off save for the neon party lights moving around. Riku recognized the music playing, it was the battle theme of where Yozora was defeating the final boss along with his friends and to save her love interest, Stella. Ienzo approached the microphone tapping it slowly. “Hello mic test. One two,” getting all the attention of the attendees towards the center stage. “Okay much better. Thank you everyone for coming for today’s gathering. In behalf of The XIII Gaming Authority, we would like to welcome you to our event. 

The hardship of publishing and making this game, Verum Rex, to be recognized by the whole world was pure torture. From a indie-game to becoming worldwide hit video game, we would like to express our humble gratitude to our beloved game masters, who did not give up and found a way for the game to have its voice from the gaming society,” Riku and Vanitas definitely knew where it was going. The raven smirked, though not expecting but he had to act fast and not embarrassed himself. The same can be said to Riku but he was more worried because he was getting attention. 

“Please let’s give a round of applause to Game Masters  Riku Tenebrae and Vanitas Kara!” the spotlight stopped at their table especially on the two of them. The two stood up bowing at every direction. A chorus of clapping can be heard from the entire ballroom hall. When it died, the bluenette emcee nodding and continued his speech. “Because of their dedication for the video game. The game popularity became a massive hit in just a week.” The audience ooohed and ahhhed. Amazed at their accomplishment. Riku was getting uncomfortable but had to make face. 

 

After their standing ovation performance, emcee Ienzo had gave a brief description about the game, it’s mechanics, gameplay, and a little plot without spoiling the game itself from those who still hasn’t finished it. When finished, the bluenette had bowed and gave the stage to Even. “Thank you so much for the wonderful introduction Ienzo. And thank you again for the wonderful support you have given to Verum Rex,” his English was difficult to understand since he came from Germany, his accent visible with every syllable he makes but was still an entertainment to hear. “I am sure everyone of you are already hungry but please bear with us for a few minutes. 

We would to show you a special video that might shock everyone in this room. Now, Isa, if you would please.” the blonde emcee turn towards Isa. He was on the table with a laptop setup near the stage. He nodded navigating the computer to find the video. Once done he removed the black square carton blocking the projector. Reflecting on the large wall scroll with the video player in full screen. Isa pressed play the button ordering the ushers to dim the lights. 

  
The video started with glitch effect for ten seconds until the logo of the video game itself popped out.  _ “Good Day everyone, this is Tetsuya Nomura. The creator and head director of the video game Verum Rex.”  _ everyone freaked out. Vanitas fell on his chair, losing his composure. He yelled “Motherfucker!” so loud it echoed from the whole room. Riku on the other hand quickly grabbed his phone from his pocket turning on his mobile data, going to twitter and started to livestream the video. Everyone (the game fans) screamed, grabbing their phones and did what Riku was doing as well (but Riku was much nearer and his camera was HD and definitely had a good video quality to boot so hah!) the media were also doing their best to coverage the event but the silver-haired saw some staffs were giggling, their hands shaking, and even taking a selfie of themselves with Nomura on the background.

 

The game creator says in full Japanese but was grateful that there were subs on the bottom corner so he knew and understand whatever this man was saying.  _ “Thank you so much for supporting Verum Rex. We weren’t actually expecting that this game would tier its popularity like what the Final Fantasy series did. We just wanted to try an indie game and a little bit of real-life storyline. On its first day of release, it only sold 1000 copies from Japan that we decided that we weren’t going to push a global release of this but The XIII Gaming Authority opened its door and that no matter what happened they wanted them to be the gaming company to release Verum Rex globally.  _

_ Of course with doubts, I tried to negotiate to the company that it was a matter of life and death experience for this to become popular and our company would also like to be compensated as well. Imagine that after 4 months, they emailed my company saying Verum Rex was the best selling video game as of the moment. I would like to give my thanks to the two people who didn’t give up and played it to their viewers.”  _ Nomura bowed on the screen. Riku and Vanitas are practically in tears, clutching their hearts as if they have been given a perfect performance. Vanitas yelled again trying to hold his tears but his voice cracked he screamed curse words in Japanese and English. Riku did took a selfie snapping at the time where the subtitles are on point with his and Vanitas name. He quickly tweeted yet again. 

**_riku tenebrae @tenebraeriku_ **

**_jfc. I can’t breathe. @SENOMURATETSUYA just fucking thanked me and @vanitsktsktsk for our hardwork._ **

**_Look at him being gay and crying. This is gold but im also crying and real men fucking cries._ **

**_FVCKING. PRAISE. THIS. MAN!!!_ **

**_#verumrex #vanreeks #tetsuyanomura #senpainoticedus #vanitascriediamdone #verumrex #wegondie_ **

 

The video continued with Nomura thanking everyone about their continued support.  _ “Because of everyone, I would like to give you as well the big news. I have been contacted by a famous animation studio and is wanting to work on an animation series of Verum Rex. To be honest, it’s a dream come true for this game to have its own anime adaptation. I would also like to apologize for this game. Although its in Global, I specifically do not want to have any dub versions of this game but I allowed for the translations to be up.  _

_   
_ _ Once again, I do apologize. In return for your support. The anime adaptation will be in English dub. I reluctantly asked the animation to studio to use English voice actors. This will be only dubbed in English but it can have the subs from different languages. I had an okay from the studio and would like to share to everyone the very first trailer of the anime. _

_ Please enjoy.”  _ the whole crowd was freaking out. Everyone were hyperventilating. A chorus of “oh my god” can be heard. Females were screeching. Their screaming voices like a moaning banshee. The two game masters joined the crowd in their was shocked faces. 

“Nomura you cluster fuck! Don’t fucking pull this shit.” 

“I want my fucking sanity please.” 

“Nomura don’t broke me I am not prepared.” 

“Oh shit, here it comes.” 

_ “Are you sure you belong in this world?”  _ the video shows texts hovering towards the screen. Riku recognized that it was the sentence that Yozora says towards the two characters who look like they’ve just been thrown in city without no knowledge as to why.  _ “If I have to sacrifice my life for her… I’ll do it!”  _ turning to black again, music started playing, Yozora theme was playing in the background. On top of the tallest building in Shibuya, Yozora was glancing down towards the street.

 

“Oh my fucking god, Yozora looks hot!” 

“Hold my fucking beer, girl! I need to breathe.” 

“This is the most beautiful thing that I’ve ever saw I want to cry so much right now.”

“Okay I’m cosplaying Yozora for the next con. I need my three amigos and my love bitch.” 

“Yozooooooorrraaaa” 

“Sasukeeeeeeeee!” 

“Narutooooooooo!” 

“Wrong anime bitch!” 

 

When the trailer ended, a date was present with “COMING SOON ON YOUR TV!” in bold letters. Everyone in the venue lost their voices from screaming so much even Riku and Vanitas was not been spared. Their throats sore and rigid. Vanitas tried his best to compose himself. “Fuck that Nomura. I already bought Altria Pendragon’s figure for 500$ and seeing the visuals and the difference of the anime to the video game. I’ll probably made a customized Verum Rex theme for my gaming set-up. Oi Riku!” calling his roommate’s name. Said roommate was also gasping for air. He probably hollered louder than all of the people combined. He was coughing so bad. His outfit a little scrunched up, creases forming from the out of character. He turned to Vanitas his throat still hurting but heard the raven called his name.

When the fiasco was over the two reclaimed to their sits. Hired servers came to each table placing the soup as the first course. Vanitas single-handedly chug down the creamy liquid despite its hot content. He was hungry after having a screamo episode. The turn back towards the center stage again. Ienzo and Even came back. “Wow, that was a not expected video. Mister Nomura definitely one-upped us with that surprise. Even us we’re definitely not expecting something like the trailer don’t we sir Even?” said Even nodded he wiped the forming sweat around his head. 

Even though the whole room was air conditioned. 

“But since the box was out. Why don’t we introduce the cast of the animated series?” The monitor again popped up. Each characters were shown. The emcees first introduced the non-major characters. Yozora’s sidekicks or companions. A redheaded man with a fedora who was called Alexis. His voice was had a very distinct way a male child. “This voice actor had been in the industry for so long since he was eighteen and now finally turning 24. There were rumours that this will be his last project before retiring. Please welcome Roxas Strife!” a person climbed on center stage and the two stupefied. It was Ventus. Or was it? Vanitas wanted to climb up and ask questions on his boyfriend but then another video came and the raven didn’t want to make a scene. Next was the buffy or bara character named Leonidas. “This voice actor was chosen due to his excellent performance on a voice acting competition held in Japan. He had gained popularity in Japan that he was approached by the studio company itself to be part of the anime series and, oh! It looks like he is related to Roxas Strife hence with his appearance,” with that announcement both Riku and Vanitas got more confused. “Let’s give a round of applause to Ventus Wayward.” 

Who? 

What? 

How? 

There on his smug face, Vanitas boyfriend, Ventus was up in the stage waving at everybody. He saw Vanitas giving him a more passionate wave and a wink to boot. Said raven blushed and was ticked off he turned again at his silver friend. “Are you seeing this?” he says. Riku nodded in disbelief. This was probably the surprise he was talking about and boy does Riku was not expecting this turn of events.

The reveals of the voice actors continues with the blonde in glasses, Rider who is voiced by tall brunette guy named Terra Thrae and Yozora’s love interest, Stella who will be voice acting by the famous voice actress of the decade, Aqua Waters. Every voice actors was on the stage. Taking their exposure and attention to the cameras. Ienzo cut them off and was about to speak. “We still got one more character who hasn’t revealed yet and I’m sure everyone is excited for this. 

This voice actor is very special since he himself doesn’t do much dubbing ever since he started, he chooses what characters that he like. He was a gamer so when he saw Yozora at first glance, he quickly sent an email from the studio company to let him be the voice of the anime series. Lets to say that this voice actor is with the same tier as Terra and Aqua in being tenured. 

Without further ado, I give you Yozora’s voice actor, Sora Sky Fair!” giving the stage for the main character’s voice actor. At the mention of the name, Riku was startled because his raven roommate stood up his face shaking with fear. “Vani?” he asked his friend but no response. He could hear him mumble words like “No way…” like he had just saw a ghost. Riku tried to turned to look at the stage when he himself also couldn’t look away. 

It’s as if time just stopped. The person in front was beautiful. No, not handsome but something Riku could not decipher from pretty to gorgeous. His brunette lock of hair is spike-up the same as Vanitas only the hair color and eyes were the only thing to differentiate the two. He was the splitting image of Vanitas but hence this Sora guy has the aura and vibe of an angel that couldn’t even break glasses. He also noticed the tail-like hair on the side.

If Riku were to be honest, he had a hunch that he was a child of the Goddess Aphrodite for having such genes. Riku was still swimming into the brunette’s beauty when he saw his ocean eyes. He remembered Destiny Islands, his birthplace and home where the seas crystallizes when reflected by the sun’s rays. Sora’s eyes had the same effect at him. The silver-haired knew he was in deep hell but he is definitely crushing  Sora Sky Fair. 

In an unhealthy way.

_ “Riku.”  _

_ “Oi. Riku!” _

_ “Wake the fuck up, Prince!”  _

Coming back to reality, Riku regained himself, his cheeks reddening. The raven tsked saying that they need to meet the voice actors. Silence ensued until fifteen seconds when Riku exclaimed “Huh?!” at his roommate. Asking why would they need to meet and greet them. 

“That Sora Fair is my fucking twin brother and I want to welcome him,” the smirk plastered in Vanitas face was so sinister that Riku knew something evil has planned. “In a Vanitas Kara way.” 


End file.
